The fairy tale of dog, git and murderer
by julielal
Summary: traduction de gypso child. Après la guerre, Harry et Sirius sont chassés de la société. Alors qu'ils apprennent à survivre ensemble, ils croisent le chemin d'un autre exilé, Rogue. slash


**Titre: **_The Fairy Tale of Git, Dog, and Murderer_  
**Author:** _Gypsochild_ (qui remercie Arcanefairy pour la bêta), vous la trouverez sur livejournal  
**Pairing:** Harry/Sirius puis Sirius/Severus/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter il est pas à moi, ni à Gypsochild, ce qui est bien dommage pour nous, et l'histoire non plus n'est pas à moi, ce qui est encore plus dommage pour moi parce qu'elle est vachement bien

Après la grâce aérienne de nonjon (ahem ahem), un peu de slash pour reprendre de bonnes habitudes, d'autant qu'une troisième DA Mission est en cours de touillage dans le cerveau de l'auteur et que j'ai d'ores et déjà décidé de sauter dessus dès que ce serait publié, vous n'êtes à l'abri de rien. Enfin bref.

Voilà une belle histoire post-bellum dont je suis tombé raide dingue en la lisant la première fois l'an dernier. Je la trouvais un poil courte pour être traduite, mais en fin de compte elle le mérite largement, donc la voilà. En plus tout le monde est content: les snarristes, les snackeuses ET les sirristes, merci qui ?

Maintenant, on lit la fic, et on reviewe comme le gentil lecteur que l'on est. Amusez-vous bien !

**LE MEURTRIER, LE CHIEN ET LE SALAUD**

_(Il était un fois un petit garçon et son chien)_

**Il était une fois un meurtrier et son amant occasionnellement canin.**

Par moments, Harry comprend Voldemort.

_Ce n'est pas que l'on apprécie pas ce que vous avez fati pour nous, Mr Potter, mais..._

Ces jours là, la seule chose qu'il peut faire est bouger; leur tourner le dos comme ils lui ont tourné le dos, lever le visage vers le soleil, et frapper, son chien fidèle sur ses talons.

Harry se demande si, dans l'hypothèse où ses parents seraient en vie, eux aussi le renieraient; le chasseraient. Désolé petit, on t'aime fort et tout ça, mais ça ne suffit pas, on ne veut pas de quelqu'un comme toi ici, _sayonara_.

_Ce n'est pas qu'on ne t'aime pas, Harry, mais..._

Parfois, Harry ne peut plus retenir le hurlement prisonnier de sa bouche. Parfois, il hurle, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit à vif, jusqu'à ce que l'endroit où il se trouve (une clairière, un pré, une impasse, une chambre d'hôtel mal famé) raisonne de l'écho de son agonie.

C'est à ces moments que son chien se change en homme. Il le serre étroitement dans ses bras, entrelace leurs jambes et l'écrase contre son large torse. Ensuite, Harry plonge dans ces yeux gris et hantés et y voit cette sorte d'amour qui prend tout en compte, qui n'est pas aveugle, qui voit les fautes et les points faibles, mais qui continue néanmoins, pas en dépit, mais à cause.

C'est ça, Harry le sait sans l'ombre d'un doute, qui l'empêche de devenir le même monstre que celui qu'il a tué.

« Je veux la paix, » murmure Harry, les yeux secs et brûlants, comme un champ de maïs dans un courant d'air, juste avant de prendre feu. « Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Je sais, » dit Sirius. « Je sais. »

« Est-ce que je l'ai pas mérité ? Seigneur, je l'ai tué, c'est fini, plié, et où elle est ma putain de fin heureuse maintenant ? Où, Sirius ? » Les doigt de Harry s'enfoncent dans le dos de Sirius comme des griffes. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'en finit jamais ? »

Harry a posé cette question tellement souvent qu'elle en est presque devenue blasée, plus rhétorique qu'une véritable contemplation du suicide. Sirius déteste cette question, et parfois il déteste un peu Harry aussi de la poser, mais il sait qu'il l'entendra très probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, aussi longtemps que Harry restera à ses côtés.

La voix tremblante d'un amour terrible, Sirius lui dit : « La ferme, Harry, ferme ta gueule, » et l'embrasse. Les baisers de Sirius sont l'antithèse de ceux d'un Détraqueur: un rappel de ce pourquoi ça ne doit _pas _se terminer, pas encore. Sirius est le gardien de la santé mentale de Harry, et de son humanité.

Le matin suivant, ils se lèveront tous deux, et trouveront le moyen de rire un jour de plus.

_(Il était une fois un fier chevalier qui avait sauvé une belle princesse des forces du mal.)_

**Il était une fois un meurtrier couturé de cicatrices qui avait sauvé un bâtard hideux de lui-même.**

Bien entendu, Harry sait que Sévérus aussi a été condamné à l'exil. Harry a un sourire amer, plein de ressentiment en se rappelant la satisfaction vicieuse qu'il avait ressentie en entendant la sentence du vieil enfoiré. En vérité, l'ironie de la situation est habituellement plutôt douloureuse, mais là, dans ce bar crasseux, debout devant un Sévérus Rogue complètement défoncé, il découvre qu'il est encore capable de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

L'homme est aussi laid qu'il l'a toujours été: la peau blafarde et le nez violemment crochu, des rides cruelles font paraître son visage plus vieux qu'il n'a aucun droit d'être, et ses cheveux sont gras et emmêlés. C'est bon, se dit Harry, de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Par contre, il lui semble que d'autres le doivent.

« Allez, Sévérus, » il passe les bras autour ex-professeur, élancé et trop maigre, et commence à le traîner vers la porte. Comme par magie, la foule s'écarte devant lui, et le silence tombe. Il aimerait que ce soit de la magie, et pas parce que les gens ont tous un mouvement de recul en le voyant, avec ses cicatrices vicieuses qui jettent un oeil par-dessus son col, comme des maîtresses timides et enamourées, et qui grimpent le long de son visage avec une ignominie délibérée. Ils le fixent comme ils le feraient d'un accident de train, horrifiés et incapables de détourner le regard, leurs bavardages inutiles s'éteignant devant la tragédie qui se manifeste devant eux.

Harry voudrait qu'ils aillent tous se faire mettre, parce que la situation n'est pas si terrible, tous comptes faits, et il est vraiment fatigué d'être dévisagé par les foules. Pas étonnant que Sévérus aime autant les cachots, là où les gens ne peuvent pas, ou peut-être ne veulent pas, le pointer du doigt en sifflant _Mangemort _dans son dos.

A mi-chemin de la sortie, l'homme semble se réveiller un peu. « Gnnnn. »

Harry répond avec un grognement, s'arrête et change de position, puis prend simplement Sévérus dans ses bras, parodie loqueteuse d'un marié et de son épouse. Harry en recommencerait à rire si Sévérus n'était beaucoup trop léger pour être en bonne santé. Malgré le fait que Harry ait grandi, et que des muscles s'étirent maintenant sur son corps sec et nerveux, ça devrait être plus difficile que ça ne l'est.

Il se trouve empli d'une fureur froide; cet homme qui fut autrefois le Maître des Potions de Poudlard n'aurait jamais dû tomber si bas, et il hait plus que jamais les sorciers et sorcières qui l'ont chassé. Il n'était pas le seul reste d'une guerre que les gens ne désiraient qu'oublier pour pouvoir enterrer leurs morts; dans un monde où ils n'auraient à affronter les traces de l'horreur et de la douleur que quand ils le choisiraient. Un monde où ils pourraient enfermer les vestiges brisés de ceux qui avaient trop subi, regarder dans l'autre direction et sourire.

Harry réalise qu'il n'est pas la seule victime, et il a l'impression de sortir la tête d'une eau putride et étouffante pour prendre une grande inspiration qui lui déchire les poumons et le ramène à la vie.

_(Il était une fois une grande bataille, dans la quelle le bien triompha héroïquement.)_

**Il était une fois une lutte pénible pour la survie, et quelqu'un, peut-être, a pu triompher.**

Sévérus se réveille avec le pire mal de tête qu'il ait eu depuis un très long moment. La cause première de cet état de fait est qu'il n'avait plus été sobre depuis un très long moment. Il découvre que les gueules de bois ne lui avaient pas manqué, et il est vaguement surpris de ne pas être en train de servir de nourriture aux vers et aux larves. Son foie, à n'en pas douter, n'est encore en état de marche que parce qu'il est un sorcier et par conséquent hors de portée de mondanités telles que la défaillance hépatique. Il se dit également, du fond de son esprit embrumé et à demi saoul, que vous pouvez retirer le sorcier de la magie, mais que vous ne pouvez pas retirer la magie du sorcier.

Il se demande si la folie a toujours été inséparable de la bouche cotonneuse et des cloches diaboliques qui résonnent dans sa tête vide et douloureuse, ou si c'est une nouveauté.

« Sévérus, » hurle une voix stridente, lui causant un mouvement de recul. Sirius contemple ce tableau pathétique et, de manière absurde, se rend compte qu'il a envie de pleurer. Il reste un instant suspendu, sur le point de céder à cet instinct bleu et morne, avec le désir farouche de retrouver le confort brûlant et familier de la haine qui l'entourerait jalousement de ses bras, et il sait qu'à la place il risque de se mettre le coeur en lambeaux s'il n'est pas prudent. Harry vient se placer à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

Et d'un coup, juste comme ça, il est de nouveau en sécurité.

« Sévérus, » répète doucement Harry en agitant la nourriture épice sour le long nez crochu de Rogue. « Allez Sévérus, mange ça pour moi et je te promet que ta tête ira mieux. » Même si les fajitas ont toujours été le plat mexicain préféré de Sirius, le remède contre la gueule de bois est également cher à son coeur.

Une voix amère croasse à travers des mâchoires serrées. « La. Ferme. » Harry a un sourire éblouissant et féroce, et ses cicatrices dansent une danse sauvage. Sirius essaye de se rappeller une époque où il dansait par joie innocente, et découvre qu'il n'y arrive pas. Le monde a changé, et il l'a laissé faire. Il se rend compte que ça ne le dérange pas.

« Pas avant que tu ne manges ça, Sévérus; mange, mange, mange, mange, mange, mange, mange, » le taquine Harry à voix basse, et Sirius rit. Un rire éraillé, bruyant, incontrôlé, inexplicablement joyeux. Sévérus montre les dents, siffle et les maudit, et Sirius rit encore plus fort en pensant que cet homme, cet homme irascible, insupportable et haineux soutiendrait que le ciel est vert simplement parce que Sirius a dit qu'il était bleu, et il s'en trouve insupportablement heureux.

Sévérus, en revanche, est tout sauf heureux. Il ne voudrait rien tant que laver ses démons dans un torrent d'alcool, son eau bénite d'élection, et que se rouler en une petite boule dévastée et mourir pendant que son que se brise encore et encore avec le son impitoyable d'une baguette qu'on craque en deux.

Les voix, semblables à des lames d'acier dentelées raclant l'intérieur de son crâne dans une longue agonie, ne le laissent pas faire. Il repense, à moitié perplexe, à des frères d'armes trempés de sang, à un vert acide, au cri perçant du phénix, et quand il mange tout a pour lui le goût de la mort.

_(Il était une fois, un doux prince et sa dame qui vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.)_

**Il était une fois, le meurtrier, le salaud et l'homme-qui-était-parfois-un-chien, qui rendaient la vie supportable, et intéressante, ensemble.**

Le soleil perce la vitre fêlée de la chambre du motel. Sirius gémit, tourne la tête et enfouit son visage dans une chaire dure et peu accueillante. Sévérus grogne et change légèrement de place. Ils sont ici depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à profiter du fait d'avoir un endroit fixe dans dans lequel passer la nuit, avec un radiateur et un lit relativement confortable. C'est rare, et donc un luxe.

Ils font beaucoup l'amour.

Harry jette un oeil à ses deux amants depuis la salle de bain, le visage rasé de frais, et l'influence de l'alcool, du sommeil et de la langueur se faisant encore sentir dans ses yeux bouffis. Il leur sourit, en voyant leurs peaux pâles, leurs cheveux bruns et leurs membres entrelacés. Ils sont tous deux anguleux et vulgaires, même dans leur sommeil. Marchant sans bruit jusqu'au lit, Harry s penche pour dégager le visage de Sirius de ses cheveux poisseux de sueur, et place un baiser tendre sur la clavicule de Sévérus.

L'homme a nez crochu fait un petit bruit de gorge avant de lancer un bras, noueux de muscles épais, sur le dos magnifique et décharné de Sirius. Harry les examine, comme il le fait toujours dans ces moments, lorsque le temps a la grâce de s'arrêter pour lui, pour mettre en vitrine les lambeaux de son monde et les restes de sa vie.

L'animagus ressemble à une vieille photo jaunie, un echo de sa beauté intrinsèque et de son physique frappant toujours accroché à son corps ravagé. Harry sait qu'il ne guérira jamais d'Azkaban. Sévérus est laid, malgré la douce lumière naturelle. Mais lui aussi est frappant, à sa manière unique et menaçante. Harry, amusé, sourit.

Bientôt, ils tomberont à court d'argent, et ils devront partir. Un jour peut-être trouveront ils un endroit où s'installer, où ils pourront reposer leurs pieds et leurs âmes lasses, sans jamais plus devoir errer.

Mais pour le moment, Harry sait qu'ils continueront à vagabonder, à se battre, à se disputer, à baiser et à s'aimer, tout en soignant leurs blessures ensemble. Il va paresseusement jusqu'au téléphone, tape le numéro du room service, et demande à voix basse trois plateaux de petit-déjeuner, café pour Sirius, et thé pour Sévérus.

En écoutant la voix à l'enthousiasme obscène lui répéter sa commande, il se retourne vers le lit et laisse ses yeux se repaître du spectacle. Ca faisait longtemps, se dit-il, que son coeur turbulent n'a plus ressenti un tel contentement étrange. Ses jours s'étendent devant lui, et il sourit. Le futur n'est plus aussi blafard. Plus maintenant.

**Fin.**


End file.
